rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files
Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files is a new Season of Red vs. Blue. It removes the original characters focusing only now on the Freelancers. However some original characters may appear in cameos. Not much is known about it other than the fact a trailer will be released on July 26, 2011 and the series premire will be on August 1st 2011. It will have at least 19 episodes. Characters *Agent Ohio *Agent Alaska *Agent Alabama *The Director (TFF) *The Chairmen (TFF) *Unknown Female Antagonist *Unknown Male Antagonist *Leonard L. Church (TFF) *Jimmy (TFF) Plot Trailer *Release Date: July 26th 2011 Taking place long before the main series The Agents kill a canyon of simulation soldiers who have found out the truth about the Red vs. Blue war and Project Freelancer. Episode 1: Breach and Clear The Agents attempt to break The Director out of a maximum security prison after the events of Recollection. Episode 2: Back to the Past When Agent Alaska is about to be hung alongside Agent Ohio his life flashes before his eyes causing him to remember his time with Jack Swanson in the weeks before the invasion of Reach. Episode 3: We're off to see the Director... Agent Alabama was revealed to be the hangman and the Undertaker and gives Ohio and Alaska an antidote to a poison he gave with their last meal. They then prepare to go off and rescue the Director. Meanwhile The Chairman watches from a security camera and puts the base on high alert using Freelancers turned Black Ops soldiers California, Virginia, Louisiana, Oklahoma, and New Jersey. Episode 4:The Beginning As Ohio, Alabama, and Alaska put their plan together Alaska recalls a time when he and friend Jack Swanson got stuck down in the ice caverns together while hacking the "temple". Episode 5:Crackdown While the UNSC makes security measures for the Director's transfer, the battle begins. Episode 6:Open Sesame After being hit by the grenade Alaska's life flashes before his eyes again. We now follow him with his new best friend Jack Swanson. Episode 7: Identity Theft The battle for the Director begins! Shits about to get serious. Episode 8: Into the Darkness Holmes and Swanson, along with a squad of Marines go in to investigate the facility. Episode 9: The Counselor The backstory of one of the less examined characters of Red vs. Blue is given. Episode 10: Fight fight fight As the monsters continue to infect the Marines they get help from a robot?! Episode 11: Trial and Error The Chairman questions the Counselor and The Director. Episode 12: Planning to Fail Every battle begins with a plan. This episode shows theirs. Episode 13:Lockdown The Super Soldiers talk while in armor lockdown. Episode 14:Ascend from the Darkness The battle to escape begins. Episode 15:Release The Agents are released from armor lock. Episode 16:Tanked The escape concludes. Episode 17:Demands Demands are made. Episdoe 18:Lie lie lie Dr. Halsey interviews the survivors. Episode 19:Handing Over The demands are met. Episode 20:Transfer Swanson is transfered back to the shipyards. Episode 21:It all goes... The UNSC sees through the rouse. Episode 22:Helping Hand The War on Reach begins. Episode 23:Escape The Freelancers begin their escape. Episode 24:Shipyards Holmes goes to aid Swanson at the Shipyards. Episode 25:Finale The Freelancers break out of the Prison. Meanwhile Project Freelancer recovers John Holmes.... Mini Series ''Main Article: ''The Freelancer Files: Impound The Freelancers attempt to regain their mobile headquarters, the Mother of Invention. Meanwhile Agent Alaska begins to remember his early days at Freelancer including him on his first mission. Sequel Series ''Main Article: ''The Freelancer Files: Rebuilding The Freelancers begin to abduct children for new Agents. For the span of 10 years this occurs while the elder Freelancers continue to go on missions to ensure the survival of humanity... and Project Freelancer. Meanwhile Agent Alabama remembers his abduction to Project Freelancer and faces moral dilemas of putting the children through the same thing. Trivia *The trailer was originally going to be released on July 25th 2011 however due to a camping trip the creator Sniperteam82308 could not write it in time. It was however released the next day and its delay will not affect the release of the series. *The series will focus on Agent Ohio of Trinity Team fame, Agent Alaska who is a major character in the backstory of Jack Swanson and was originally supposed to have Jack Swanson's place in RP: Battle of Blood Gulch]], and new character Agent Alabama. *The Prison concept was originally intended for only a two part opener. However it ended up spanning an entire Season after a massive plot change. *Originally the plot was to be the Freelancers rebuilding Project Freelancer. This idea was later adapted into the second season titled The Freelancer Files: Rebuilding.